Heartaches
by Arom1
Summary: what if Humphrey died during the stampede, but since they couldn't find his body his soul is still trapped on earth
1. Chapter 1

_Kate's POV_

"Humphrey!, WE GOTTA SAVE MY DAAD!" I screamed out, Humphrey nodding points to a log and says "KATE, GET ON!" running to join him he flips the log over and gets on it, motioning me to get on it as well, stumbling over the edge I land on him and ours noses

touch, pulling away quickly I blush and so does he, smiling he pushes of and we go shooting down the mountain, halfway down the mountain Humphrey points out my dad location "Take a left! I scream as we narrowly dodge a menacing looking boulder

"pheew!" Humphrey says wiping invisible beads of sweat from his forehead causing my to giggle, another boulder shows itself and Humphrey dodges it with ease and he says "guess all those years of leg sledding finally paid off" looking over his shoulder and

smiling at me, I can't help but to giggle, suddenly a boulder shoots up out from nowhere and Humphrey Is to late and the boulder shreds our log causing Humphrey to be thrown off to the side and into the herd of stampeding caribou "Humphrey NO!" I choke

out, tears sliding down my cheeks until I hit another boulder causing me and my shredded log to be slung into the middle of the herd and where my father and tony is, the last I remember is being hit hard.

_Winston's POV_

"Kate no!" I scream leaping towards her ignoring the caribou bounding over me "tony help me!" I call out shielding my body over my daughter, he comes rushing over towards me dodging hoofs and antlers alike, when he made towards me he started clawing

at any caribou that dared to get close, eventually the caribou started to thin out until they finally just stopped coming, by then all the wolves had stopped fighting and watched us from the side drape Kate's unconscious body over my shoulder and drag my

self back to the den.

_Later that day_

"honey get over here Kates waking up!" I holler, rushing to Kate's side nuzzling her softly and I whisper "come on Kate you can do it" in her ear, slowly but steadily Kate opens her eyes, I start smiling "MY Daughter lives!" I holler loudly, nuzzling her harder

and crying, by then eve had managed to get here from the main grounds and arrived with Lilly "Kate? Oh my beautiful Kate!" eve whimpers slowly stroking her hair "mo-om?...Dad?" she groans out "yes baby, its me your momma" eve soothing says stroking

her softly "momma? Is Kate going to be alright?" Lilly asks still at the entrance of the den, eve looks at her other daughter and nods her head "where's Humphrey?" Kate asks

**i decided to re write this chapter, not much better but i added more detail and fixed some grammar** **error, and sorry to all who've waited so long to for me to update**


	2. Chapter 2

"where am I?" I groan out, looking down I see a crumpled body of a wolf "hey are you okay?" I ask to the wolf, he gets up and suddenly I see that he looks familiar, are you okay I ask noticing the gashes covering his body, he shakes his head causing the bone

sticking from his neck to shift with every movement, I take a step back and the wolf says "can't you recognize me?" frightened by the wolf's ghastly appearance and his voice, AND the fact that's he's WALKING! I shake my head and he sighs "Well, you should

because I'm you" backing up I'm muttering "no no no!" glancing around I see the broken log "IT can't BE!" he takes a step forward and says "We'll it is, and I'm sorry but I can't stick around to chat, because a wolf down in the eastern territory just bit too from

that caribou stampede and I got to go talk to him as well" he starts to walk away "Hey Wait!" I say, he looks back and says "what?" "is this heaven?" I ask, chuckling he shakes his head "No, but I forgot to mention your stuck here until your ready to pass on"

giving him a dumbfounded look he says "Here's a hint, Kate" and with that he just disappears leaving my mangled body mess back where it was and leaving me standing above it. Walking down the stampede path I quickly get lost "those caribou must of carried

me down a long ways away from jasper. After awhile of walking I see two wolves up ahead, running at them I start yelling "HEY!" the smaller ones ears perk up and he says "you hear somethin' ted?" the other wolf says "nope" I'm now right in front of them

now "must have been the wind" the small wolf says and continues gorging on a caribou carcass , waving my hand in front of their eyes, the big one asks "man these flies keep flyin into my eyes" the smaller one nods his head in agreement, walking away in

frustration I hear something "psst hey you!" looking around I cant seem to find the owner of the voice, assuming it's just a wolf talking to another I ignore it until it whispers again "hey, you, ya you the one with his spine hanging out" realizing he's talking to me

I says "where are you?" feeling a cold current of wind flow past me, I barely see a silhouette of a wolf, surprised I ask "why can I barely see you?" and the outline replies "it's because when I died I couldn't find my body, I was murdered by my best friend and he

hid the body before my soul left it, so now I have no idea where it is" feeling sympathy for him I say "well I could help you, cause I'm not leaving the world for awhile" if the outline had a face it would be beaming "you really would!" smiling I says "yeah of

course" "Yes, lets look now!" shrugging my shoulders I say "yeah, why not?" and then we head in the direction of where he was killed.

**sorry for the short chapter, its 3am and i wanted to get one out**


	3. Chapter 3

dear fans, sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter, but i have some bad news, today i accidentely busted my nuckle,  
>im typing this on my phone while blood streams down my hand, also the tear is all the way down the bone, so i wont be able to type for awhile<p>

sorry,

your friend,

aromatic1


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going through my stories and realized I haven't updated this one for a while, so I decided "hey, I should update this one" and now enjoy!**

"Hey, by the way you never told me your name" I say

"Oh, oops, yeah it's Mark" he replies,

his form disappearing and reappearing faintly, stepping out of the way of he tree he says

"Hey, you know you can just walk through those"

listening to his advice instead of moving out of the way I ran straight into it ending with a thud I slumped back on the ground

"HEY, you said I could walk through that!" I proclaim,

chuckling he shakes his barely noticeable head and says

"Well, you can, but I takes practice, and the fact that your still attached to the world and all"

stopping I ask "What do you mean still attached to the world?"

his form stops

"well, you see since you've found your body you have the option of, borrowing it from the dead"

he says

"What do you mean borrow? You mean I can like enter my dead body anytime I want?"

sitting down he answers

"yes and no, yes because you can enter your dead body, no because you cant just enter it wily nilly, you have to have a reason, and a good reason or the body will just kick you out, or EVEN worse"

"What do you mean even worse?" I ask with a slight hesitation

"Say you want to enter your body and have a bad reason why, your body will kick it out, in that slight opening when you are getting kicked out a type of spirit called a wendigo can enter, before you ask what a wendigo is, its an evil spirit which lusts to feast on flesh" he says,

looking around he suddenly stops what he is doing, with a frightened look he yells

"Oh no I've said to much quickly we must get out of here!"

we both take off through the forest dodging trees and rocks, while he just glides through them, After running for what seemed like ages mark finally slows down, gasping out off breath I ask

"What the hell was that for?"

him just scanning around replies

"a wendigo was stalking you"

me now also scanning around asks

"Why?"

Jumping on a log for a better view he says

"wendigos have some sort of sixth sense that tells where newly deads are, and before you ask why, its because newly deads don't want to accept that they're dead, so the end up trying to enter their body with a bad reason"

me finally getting it I say

"so basically it will follow me and wait until I try and enter my body?"

him turning towards me from his frantic searching replies "Exactly" me being contempt with answer I shrug my shoulders and is about to forget about it until it hits me

"wait a minute, how could you tell there was one following me and how could you tell there was one where we just were?"

smiling at me he says

"I was hoping you'd finally catch on, you see everything goes wrong when a wendigo is near, birds stop chirping, and the closer they are the wind even begins to stop, for there is one thing that betrays the existence of wendigos, their smell, but by the time you smell it its normally to late, because that's when it enters your body, but don't worry it cant hurt you when your in spirit form, but it can influence your decisions, so just be careful and stick with me"

shuddering I nod, mark taking a few steps forward sniffs the air

"Hey it looks like we're here"

**Hope you like it! Im off to watch the walking dead season 3 premiere**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
